The story of Duck Dodgers
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: May you didn't know me... I'm the one wich was frozen for more than 300 years, taken away from my family and my girlfriend Tina, the one who spent alone until 23rd of August 2351... My name you're asking? My name is Duck Dodgers, the captain of the Galactic Protectorate and the most celebre duck in the galaxy...But how I'm stuck here? Simple question, hard to explain...
1. Prologue

_May you didn't know me... I'm the one wich was frozen for more than 300 years, taken away from my family and my girlfriend Tina, the one who spent alone until 23rd of August 2351... My name you're asking? My name is Duck Dodgers,one of the huge number of the captains of the Galactic Protectorate and the most celebre duck in the galaxy...But how I'm stuck__ here? Simple question, hard to explain... the last thing I know is that I was with my fair love, Tina..._

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

I and her were in the park in the night, after a date. We sit on a bench and looked at the stars.I wanted to tell her something important, but when I was about to tell her, one shadowy figure appeared in our front."Can I help you?"asked Tina

"You idiot , will die..."whispered the figure...

"Pardon me what?"I said. Then it pointed at me.I was scared to death, but before I could do something, anything went blank . I remember that the last thing i do was that I said "Run..."

* * *

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_...and since today I don't know who did it, and if Tina continued her life or was killed..._

_When dr. I.Q. Hi de-frosted me, then he told me that my first word was "Tina!", then I collapsed because of the climatic shock. When I came back, the doctor told me that I was frozen about 349 years and asked me if I know my name. I was panicked, I didn't know what to say._

_"I was a...hero ...in... college at the university... Dodgers. The college's name is... my surname... They took it after me...I'm...Duck... Edgar... Dumas... Aloysius... Dodgers..."I said._

_"You were so long time frozen that you were about to forget your name...Poor duck..."said the doc."Before I left,would you like to be _one of the huge number of the captains of the Galactic Protectorate?"__

__"How much I'm paid?"__

__"Somewhere around 100 000 Astro bucks if you're part of the __Galactic Protectorate,10 $ if you're civilian..."____

____"Accept. Tomorrow I'll start my new doc, you've changed my life."then he left.____

____"I and my big beak..."____

* * *

_**~Meanwhile, in dr. I. Q. Hi.'s lab~**_

"Oh no, I've forgotten to tell Dodgers that he civilians are paid on minute with 10$ and the Galactic Protectorate, on year."said dr.I.Q. Hi."Shall I tell him... Nah..."

* * *

_**Hi Internauts! 2 things before you're going to blame me: '1. It's my very first Looney Tunes, Duck Dodgers or Crossover story. 2. English - not my maternal language.**_


	2. Ham Private!

I walked among the saloons of the laboratory as I bumped in a wall and I saw the "Hall of Fame" for the best teams... They start with the year 2014... Two smoking-dressed ducks: one with a flathead and one with blonde hair. In the background was shown other 6 but I can't see them so clear...

"The-they've been t-the Al-alpha Team. Initially enrolled in S.A.P. ; they o-opened their own Pr-roto-protecto...agency when the hu-humans realized that a-all the animals are able to talk... "babbled someone behind me. I turned and I saw a pig dressed in a purple costume... He remembers me of Porky.

"M-my name's Cadet... Eager Cadet."

"Dodgers. "I replied simply yet confident.

"I-I heard that you-you're the n-newest captain."

"And what about that?"

"Yo-you're going to be m-my captain."

"What are you babbling there Ham?"

"Y-yes! Yo-you're going to be m-my captain!"

I pointed to me. He nodded. Why I have to work with a pig?! A PIG! I like eating salami and pork... This kid will be surely traumatized.

"I-I picked you."

Wait what did he said?

"I-I pi-picked you be-because yo-you look fa-fami-familiar... I wa-wanted Johnson first; bu-but you look mo-more tru-trusting. "

I smiled. Then he asked more about me. I told him my past... my shadow... but for him, it was a story. A story about a hero, a protective boyfriend, a good sportive and very science fictional.

"Well at le-least you-you-weren't supposed to fight a-against Martians... "

"What are you talking about there stew?"

"We-well, we ha-have some problems with aliens. Now-nowadays, we know, e-explored and fo-found life in over 50 ga-galaxies." He replied.

Whoa! I have A LOT of stuffs that I've been missing.

* * *

_**A.N. Sorry for a (almost) year missing HERE, but I started to despite (easily ) Looney tunes... (If I'd knew this site in my 5th grade.)**_

**_Anyway, a happy (late) Easter ( at me is this Sunday), and sorry for shortness... promise the next will have 2k at least._**


End file.
